


An Explanation

by A_Farnese



Category: Parked (2010), iZombie (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Farnese/pseuds/A_Farnese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He told Liv he was 'feeling more hetero already', but that wasn't the end of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Explanation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staymagical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical/gifts).



> During a random conversation, staymagical happened to mention shipping Lowell Casey from iZombie and Cathal O'Regan from the film, 'Parked'. This is the story bit that popped into my head as a result. 
> 
> This would take place after the episode 'Maternity Liv', and contains major spoilers for the film, 'Parked'

Lowell forced himself to look Liv in the eye. "When I said 'I'm gay, but only until I eat another brain', it was mostly true. I mean, we're great. Nothing wrong there. And you're still the brightest, most colorful thing in my word, despite the pale and the blond but.. I'm you know.. Bi. And I know that because of Cathal..."

Because it wasn't a record contract or the deal with Max Rager that had sent him five-thousand miles from home. It was that bloody link in that email he should have known better than to open, because sometimes not knowing was better than knowing.

It should have been a one-night pull. His time with Cathal should have just been a one time thing, an angel-faced quickie as forgettable as the others. But there was something in those blue eyes Lowell just couldn't get over, and so he'd slipped his number into Cathal's jeans pocket. And celebrated when Cathal called him up that night. And the night after that, until they were thick as thieves and maintaining a quiet relationship in the midst of the hype and the tour.

Until Dublin. Until Cathal's mum's cancer took over her, and heroin took over Cathal, and he disappeared. Vanished, like he'd never been, and no amount of searching brought him back to Lowell's arms.

The email showed up months later, when Lowell had all but given up hope. The authorities were useless as tits on a bull, and a private investigator had uncovered jack and shit.

He'd had a bad feeling when his inbox ticked from zero to one. He should have deleted that email, because while his agent was the best in the business, Dennis had all the tact of a brick to the face. Two problems faced Lowell when he opened the message.

The first was that obituaries shouldn't have been sent via email.

The second-- the worst-- problem was that Cathal shouldn't have had an obituary.

It was the fallout from that, from finding out that Cathal's addiction had left him homeless and alone, left him to die on the streets that had sent Lowell to Seattle. The blinding despair dragged him from one idiotic party to the next in search of something that would take away the guilt and the self-loathing, until that night when he'd gotten so stupid drunk he passed out in detox and woke up to an undead half-life, left to wander the world alone.

Left to wonder why Cathal was dead and buried, while Lowell himself was dead, and yet endured.

 

 


End file.
